


Diary of a sluty green lantern

by Second_Secret_Smut_Account



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alien fucking, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Secret_Smut_Account/pseuds/Second_Secret_Smut_Account
Summary: This green lantern has a mission: To fuck a member of every single sapient species in the universe at least once. Let's follow her on her journey.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Diary of a sluty green lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klheiporiana: A species that resemples a human sized centipede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for vomiting.

"I don't think it's going to fit." 

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, of course it will fit."

"Are you sure?" Vhakjr asks for what's got to be the third time, his body twisting as he tries for a better angle to start, then giving up again. "It looks small."

"It stretches." She reasures him, opening her legs wider and making a show of introducing the tips of her fingers, opening her hand a bit once inside. "It'll work just fine." 

Vhakjr makes a sequence of clicks she's come to know as an imitation of a sigh. He starts lowering himself over her, then stops. He crawls a little lower and brings his mouth to her thighs, his long, slithering tongue easily sliding inside her cunt, making she involuntarily gasp. 

His tongue moves in circles inside her, licking at the walls. At the same time, the whiskers keep moving, tickling her entrance, and she takes a fistful of the covers to stop herself from crying with how _ good _ it feels. Once the tongue has reached every corner it can, he retracts it. It comes out of her with a wet pop, leaving everything between her legs covered on a bunch of thick, transparent slime. 

"What was that for?" She asks, breathlessly, and when Vhakjr starts moving away she locks her legs around his long, centipede like body, holding him there. "Hey, it's fine, that felt good." She reassures him. "Just wondering." 

"It seemed dry." He simply answers, she raises an eyebrow. 

"I put an entire tin of lube there though?" 

"It seemed dry." He repeats. She rolls her eyes.

  
  
  


_ "Had I known backup would be so useless, I wouldn't have asked for it on the first place." _

_ She looks up. The guy she was sent to help, Vhakjr, is looking down at her with what she supposes is a disapproval look. She thinks. It's hard to know, actually. _

_ "It's fine, they haven't moved in hours." She answers, going back to sketch an interesting flower into her notebook. _

_ "That's not a reason to slack off." He insists. She ignores him and Vhakjr makes a sound like "Tsk." and goes back to where he was, his head held up, watching the tall red walls. _

_ He's a bit grumpy, but she has to admit there's something to admire about the work ethic. _

_ It's when she finishes her drawing, moving to pocket the book, that she sees a sparkle in the distance, not over the wall that surrounds the enemy base like they expected, like they prepared a trench-like shield for, but among the threes in the forest. _

_ "Watch out!" It takes less than a second. She doesn't think at all, it's muscle memory, and she pushes Vhakjr out of the way of the shoot that no doubt would have blown his head off. _

_ The projectile goes straight through the weak construct she's able to will in that split of a second, and passes cleanly through her collarbone. She screams. _

  
  


"Ok, so. Put it in already." She repeats, opening her legs again, the movement causing some of the spit to drip from her and onto the bed. Vhakjr nods. 

It's cute, she thinks, the way he tries to use other people's body language. She knows he keeps a journal detailing how to move for all the species he's encountered, simple gestures and universal tricks to put into use when he meets a member from that group. 

They're similar in that regard, except she just likes collecting, and he instead says he keeps it for politeness' sake, so he doesn't offend or scare anyone, something he started doing ever since an incident with a teammate. She doesn't know the details, but she knows the dude was a human, maybe that's why he keeps more pages about her species than about others, also probably the reason why he agreed to this, to add the experience to his book. 

It's a shame human gestures doesn't quite make it for her, then, but he looks so proud every time he manages to imitate a handshake with the end of his tail she just can't bring herself to tell him that the effort is wasted. 

  
  


_ "What is that?" She asks, leaning against Vhakjr to get a better look and he immediately turns the projection off. _

_ "It's nothing." He huffs, already moving away. A grin grows in her face. _

_ "So people watching, huh? Or should I say people studying?" _

_ Vhakjr stops, then lowers his head to the ground with a growl. _

_ They're on a more or less busy section of Oa, with people walking from one side to another. She didn't get to read everything Vhakjr was writing, but she did catch something like 'Izezans seem to close their eyes as a greeting.' She looks up at the izezans in question, and apparently she isn't as casual as Vhakjr because they immediately make visual contact back and then walk away, looking offended. _

_ Well, whatever. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me you had a journal too?!" She asks, walking beside him as Vhakjr starts moving away, looking down at him. "Can I see it?" _

_ "No." _

_ "Eh, why not?" She crosses her arms, tapping him softly with a foot. "I would let you see mine." _

_ "Don't compare it." He says, indignanted, body contorting to raise his head until they're the same height. "I do it solely for the sake of improving communication with whoever I might encounter, I only-" _

_ "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She rolls her eyes, waving a hand dimissively. "The reason doesn't matter, you, my friend." She says, punctuating her words with a finger. "Got a journal. We're journal buddies!" _

_ Vhakjr's eyes squeeze and his whiskers curl like he smelled something bad. "No." _

_ "Documentation partners?" _

_ "No." _

_ "Investigation comrades?" _

_ "Stop already." _

_ "Observation siblings!" _

_ "I hate you." He huffs. She laughs, leaning her shoulder against him. _

_ "You love me." _

_ "I _ hate _ you." _

_ "Yeah, sure." She moves away from him, and after quickly showing him her tongue starts running. "Race you to the central meeting hall! Help from the ring is cheating!" _

  
  


Vhakjr takes his time aligning the tip of his long, tubular cock with her entrance, long enough she thinks he's about to back down again, but as she is about to tell him to hurry him he bends all his legs, quickly falling on top of her, suddenly burying himself into her as deep as it'll go. 

She gasps at the movement, her head falling back and her hands grabbing onto Vhakjr's shell. They stay like that for a moment, when his legs start tapping against the bed and her body in an anxious rithmyth. 

"You don't know what to do now, do you?" She asks. He twists a little, embarrassed, and that makes his cock shift position in a way that hits her _ just right. _Her back arches as she takes a deep breath, and Vhakjr pulls out. 

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asks, concerned. She shakes her head, knowing he will recognize the gesture. 

"That felt good, do that again." 

He does, burying himself once more, pulls out. "Again." "Again." "Again!" "Yeah, keep that up." She pants, positioning herself so he hits the right spot as he finally finds a ritmyth, shaking her entire body with each thrust, easily extracting moans and cries out of her with the movement. 

"Come here." She breathes, placing her arms around him, pulling him closer. 

"Ok." He gives in easily, resting his weight on top of her, the only part of his body not pressed flushed to her skin being the lower section that keeps coming in and out. 

His underside is hot, and soft, not at all like the shell on top. Pressed like this, skin to skin, she can feel the pulsations underneath, a hundred hearts all working at max speed, not too dissimilar from the quick, precise way he keeps working down there. 

  
  


_ "Vhakjr!" She calls, flying towards the big, worm-like figure at the other side of the dinning hall, hunched over a food tray. _

_ At hearing his name Vhakjr raises his head, half of his body held upright, his eyes following her shape as she makes her way towards him. "It's nice to see you again!" She exclaims, sitting on the floor next to him, her own tray of food in her arms. _

_ "Hello." He greets, his head bowing just a bit. "How's your wound?" _

_ "Oh, it's all fine now." She reassures, slapping her own shoulder as if to prove the point. "I told you, it was but a scratch!" _

_ "Right." He mutters, looking down. "That's good." _

_ "Mhmm." She hums, looking for something to say, when her eyes move to Vhakjr's plate, a mushy looking white paste. "What's that?" She asks, pointing at it with a spoon. "Would it kill me if I tried it?" _

_ "It's a dish from my home planet, based on plants… And I don't know." _

_ "Can I try it?" _

_ "I told you I don't know if it's toxic for you." He says, using one of his thin, insectoid extremities to move it just a couple of centimeters away from her. _

_ "Oh, relax, what's the worst that could happen?" She says, patting him on the back and already moving to take a spoonful of the stuff, Vhakjr slaps her hand away. "Oh, come on!" _

_ "It would be nice if you didn't try to kill yourself at any given chance." _

_ "Aww, you care about me!" She jokes. Vhakjr looks away. _

_ "Of course I care about you." He mutters and she can't do anything but blink and stare. _

_ And sure, sure, it's all very touchy and warm and nice, but the white pasty thing still looks like something she hasn't tried before, so she ruins the heartfelt moment diving for a spoonful, swallowing quick enough there's no time to taste. _

_ "Hey, look, I'm fine!" She exclaims, grinning to a startled looking Vhakjr... Just to immediately double over and throw up. _

_ "Sorry." She sighs, lying on Vhakjr's hard back as he carries her to examination, stubborn in not letting her walk. _

_ "As you should, how can you be so reckless?!" _

_ "I just wanted to try your home's food." She pouts, resting her cheek against the black shell under her. It's cold. She wonders if his exposed skin underneath is cold too. _

_ It's about an hour later when the infirmary gives her the Alright. So turns out Klheiporia's most common condiments are emetics for humans, who would have known? _

  
  


The pressure continues building and building with each thrust, and she can't help but to crawl at his back, hands maniacally trying to hold onto a smooth shell with nothing to dig her nails into. Perhaps realizing what she's trying to do, Vhakjr stretches a little, moving to put under her palms the exact place where a scar lies. She digs her finger in the crack there, finally able to _ hold, _and pushing herself closer to the pounding of his hearts she comes with a scream. 

Vhakjr stops instantly, raising his body away from her. "Are you ok?!" He asks, obviously shaken at the small, quiet sounds from before suddenly turning into something that for him must seem like a painful cry. 

She sinks her fingers deeper into the grabbing place she finally found, and raising herself with her legs and arms she fucks herself into his long, twisted dick through the orgasm. 

Once it's over she lets herself fall on the bed, arms and legs outstretched like a baby arye. "I'm good." She tells him, petting his flanck. "That was good. But are you sure you don't want to do something more your style? I know klheiporiana get off by twisting it, not going in and out." 

"I told you, I wanted to see how humans do it." He huffs, lowering himself next to her, head resting on a pillow like a human head would. "It's really tiring." 

"Yeah, I guess." She laughs. "I guess that's why it's customary to sleep together after doing it, too."

"Hm."

"What's it?" She asks, poking him on the side, right where the shell ends. He moves a leg to cover himself, apparently not so thrilled with getting his soft underside touched outside of sex. "You want to sleep with me? Be my guest man." She says, rolling away from him until her back touches a wall. "This bed's pretty big, in case you didn't notice." 

"Hm." He hums. "Can I go to my quarters first? I would like to annotate the experience as soon as possible." 

"Sure." She shrugs. "Bring your notes here if you want to, we can write in our journals together before going to bed." 

"That's not a bad idea." He mutters, already sliding out of the bed, picking his ring from where it ended on the floor, uniform reappearing as he moves to open the door. 

"You said it!" She exclaims, slapping his 'ass' as he finishes climbing down. "That way we can compare notes!" 

Vhakjr closes the door behind him, and she darts for the notepad she keeps in the second drawer of the nightstand. The pen hovers over the last page for a moment, after all, she, too, would like to write it down as soon as possible, but after a guilty glance towards the door she puts it down with a sigh. No, they said they would write their journals at the same time. 

Vhakjr comes back soon enough, holographic projector at hand, and they write the experience down together, lying side by side. It ends feeling like a collaborative research project, with both of them exchanging observation and correcting the other when they write something wrong, and by the time they're done the experience of documenting the fucking leaves her more excited and giddy than the fucking itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I like it when people leave comments.


End file.
